


World On Fire

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Bullet point writing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Matt and his senses in the universe of hear no evil see no evil speak no evilThe sounds, the smells, the feelings have colors. Red, mostly. Orange, yellow, traces of grey and white, swirling around him like flames and smoke, like fire and ashes in the wind.





	World On Fire

• Matt starts to learn how to use his hearing in the Cages. The room is soundproof, so he can learn without being overwhelmed. When he gets out, it's harder, but he learns how to focus on a familiar and regular sound, like tapping his fingers against his tight, when it becomes too much.  
• To learn how to use his smell, he has to wait until he's out of the Cages. Inside, all he could smell was blood, sweat, shit and piss, and occasionally his own burning flesh.  
• It's even harder to learn how to use the changes in pressure and temperature, how to rely on his touch, but Matt manages.  
• The sounds, the smells, the feelings have colors. Red, mostly. Orange, yellow, traces of grey and white, swirling around him like flames and smoke, like fire and ashes in the wind.  
• If anyone in 'Father''s home thinks he knows too much and moves too easily, they don't say anything.  
• When Matt finally lands at St Agnes, he makes a bigger effort to hide his senses and his fighting abilities, mostly because he doesn't want to think about what happened.  
• He doesn't tell Foggy either. He's to afraid he'll think Matt isn't really blind. And he wouldn't know how to explain anyway.  
• He still doesn't know when Claire, and then Foggy, ask. He doesn't know how to explain the colors sounds, smells and feels take in his head. So he thinks of the swirls of red and grey, and tells them he sees a 'world on fire', and in a way it's true. Misleading, but it's the better explanation Matt can come up with.  
• (It's not enough, and something in their friendship broke, and it's not only because of Matt's lies, or because of the Devil. It's also because just as Matt feared, Foggy thinks he's not really blind, doesn't understand the way Matt percieve the world around him. It hurts.)  
• (Creepy. Invasive. _Wrong _.__ What does Foggy want, for Matt to deafen himself to be 'normal'?)  
• Matt overhears a documentary on synesthesia, and he doesn't have words for the sheer _relief_ that floods him. Synesthesia. He finally have a name for the 'world on fire'.  
• When Frank first call him 'Red', Matt has to hold back a snicker. In the 'world of fire', the armor is dark grey, and _Frank_ is the red one _._  
• (Fisk, for some reason, is white. White like a star, like the shining armor of a knight, like a rabbit in a snowstorm.)  
• (Matt starts to call Frank 'Red', and he may be the only one to get it but it's funny anyway. Matt is used to making jokes he's the only one to get.)  
• Matt isn't psychic, but it's a little bit funny that Jessica thinks he is.  
• And now they're fighting ninjas (Ninjas? Really? Nobu wasn't enough?), and there's an old man with unseeing eyes, and a part of Matt _sings_ in happiness, because maybe he finally met someone like him, someone who perceives the world in the same ways. But he also remembers his smell on the arrow that killed a child, so when the (Blacksky) woman he calls 'Ellie' kills him, it tastes like failure and what ifs, but fortunately not like grief.  
• Sometimes, when Matt manages the balance between focus and unfocus just right, Hell's Kitchen starts to feel like one giant body, the flow of cars like the running of blood, machines buzzing like breath, the people footstep like an omnipresent beating heart _._

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning to make others pieces similar to this one to develop a bit the Three Wise Monkeys verse, and I would like your opinion about it. Leave a comment to let me know what you want to see me expand!


End file.
